Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
Doofenshmirtz và Monogram cùng nhau dẫn một chương trình tổng hợp 10 bài hát hay nhất trong Phineas and Ferb. Trong 10 bài hát này, Gitchee Gitchee Goo đã được bình chọn là bài hát hay nhất trong số 10 bài hát này. Tóm tắt sơ lược Tập phim bắt đầu với Heinz Doofenshmirtz và Francis Monogram đang bắt tay cho nhau. Monogram gửi lời chào đến Danville, rồi Heinz nói rằng ông và Monogram có một ngày nghỉ sau những công việc thường nhật và băn khoăn tên đầu tiên của Monorgram là Francis, để Monogram giải thích rằng nó phát âm với chữ "I". Monogram cũng nói rằng chúng ta ở đây là để cho người xem xem kết quả của cuộc bầu chọn bài hát yêu thích của phim Phineas and Ferb, bắt đầu bằng bài hát xếp hạng 10 - Ready for the Bettys. Heinz than phiền với Monogram là giờ bọn trẻ luôn nghe nhạc rock and roll, và Monogram thì đổi chủ đề với Doofenshmirtz và giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 9 - Queen of Mars. Monogram giới thiệu Cindy, một trong những khán giả cho đến khi Irving Du Bois đấy cô ấy ra và hét lên "Phineas và Ferb thật tuyệt vời! Woo!" và Doofenshmirtz băn khoăn tại sao Điệp viên M lại sử dụng Máy đánh chữ thời xưa lúc mà chưa đứa trẻ nào thấy nó và Mongram cắt lời cuộc trò chuyện đó và cho xem bài hát xếp hạng 8 - Ain't Got Rhythm. Doofenshmirtz giới thiệu cho khán giả Cỗ máy Phát nhạc Video và kể chuyện thời thơ ấu khi ông ta còn bé, bố mẹ ông ta không bao giờ để ông ta nghe các bản MV. Đột nhiên Monogram cắt lời làm cho Doof không thể diễn tả hết chuyện quá khứ của mình. Heinz đề nghị cho hắn kế câu chuyện quá khứ kinh dị, nhưng không sao khi hắn đã có xe tải hạng nặng. Monogram giới thiệu tiếp bài hát xếp hạng 7 cho đến khi Doofenshmirtz cắt lời Monogram và chèn lên chân ông ấy - I Love You Mom. Doofenshmirtz với giọng cười xấu xa bảo rằng đây không chỉ là Máy Phát nhạc MV, mà đây chính là Máy Điều khiển Trí óc và ông ta nhanh chóng đổi chủ đề với khán giả là ông ta đang nói đến diễn viên kịch câm điều khiển cá sấu của ông ta và giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 6 - E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.. Monogram nói về dự định của ông ấy là sẽ đặt bài này làm nhạc chuông, và giới thiệu nhân vật đặc biệt có cả bài hát chủ đề riêng là Perry thú mỏ vịt. Tại nhà, Phineas băn khoăn Perry đâu rồi và Ferb nói rằng cậu ấy là vị khách đặc biệt của Chương trình Đếm ngược các MV. Monogram hỏi về cảm nghĩ của Perry với chương trình này, Perry chỉ kêu tiếng nói quen thuộc và rời đi. Monogram giới thiệu với khán giả bài hát xếp hạng 5 với phiên bản chính thức - S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants). Doofenshmirtz nói với khán giả, sau bốn bài hát còn lại, một bài hát đặc biệt hắn dành cho khu vực Ba Bang sẽ được chơi, nhưng sau đó, ông ta nhanh chóng đổi chủ đề với việc ông ấy có dĩa để bánh cho đám cưới sau này của ông ta. Doofenshmirtz lập luận với Monogram rằng chương trình có khoảng 200 tiếng dành cho cộng đồng, nhưng Monogram nói với ông ta chương trình này chỉ kéo dài 30 phút và giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 4 - Little Brothers. Monogram xúc động trước bài hát này, nói rằng nếu ông ta mang tất thì chắc nó phải rơi ra mất. Doofenshmirtz thắc mắc rằng ông ta đâu có mặc tất mà, Monogram thừa nhận và hỏi Carl đôi tất của ông ta như thế nào rồi. Sau đó Monogram giới thiệu phiên bản chính thức của bài hát được xếp hạng 3 - Busted. Monogram hỏi Doofenshmirtz đang làm gì đó, Doofenshmirtz bảo ông ấy tiêu rồi và đóng cái lồng vào ông ta. Monogram yêu cầu Carl gọi Perry đến, sau đó giới thiệu bài hát xếp hạng 2 - Backyard Beach. Doofenshmirtz cười một cách điên cuồng rằng chiến thắng đang ở trong tay hắn và hắn sắp chuẩn bị cho khán giả xem do hắn tạo ra sẽ kẹt cứng trong đầu họ. Hắn bật bài hát "My Name is Doof". Bài hát bắt đầu để thôi miên các khán giả, nhưng Perry đến để dừng đoạn video bằng cách nhấn phím Thả đĩa. Doofenshmirtz cố để phát bài hát lần nữa, nhưng Perry đến ngăn chặn. Không may là khán giả đã hoàn toàn bị thôi miên. Monogram yêu cầu Perry có thứ gì đó để giúp họ không bị thôi miên. Perry mở màn ra và tiết lộ bài hát xếp hạng nhất của chương trình, với phiên bản chính thức - Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Sau khi bài hát được hát, khán giả không bị thôi miên nữa và Perry hạ đo ván Doofenshmirtz, giải thoát Monogram khỏi cái lồng và đặt Doofenshmirtz vào trong đó. Monogram cảm ơn Perry vì đã bắt được Doofenshmirtz và giải cứu khu vực Ba Bang. Ông ấy kết thúc buổi đếm ngược và yêu cầu Doofenshmirtz nói chúc ngủ ngon, hắn ta đáp lại rằng một ngày nào đó hắn ta sẽ thoát khỏi cái lồng nhưng tên của Monogram vẫn sẽ là Francis Bài hát * Ready for the Bettys * Queen of Mars * Ain't Got Rhythm * I Love You Mom * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in My Pants) * Little Brothers * Busted (phiên bản chính thức) * Backyard Beach * My Name is Doof * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (phiên bản chính thức) * Perry the Platypus Đề cử * Ready for the Bettys * Queen of Mars * Gitchee Gitchee Goo * Busted * Little Brothers * Backyard Beach * Ain't Got Rhythm * Truck Drivin' Girl * I Love You Mom * He's a Bully * My Nemesis * My Undead Mummy * When We Didn't Get Along * Do Nothing Day * Squirrels in My Pants * Queen of Mars * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. * Phinedroids and Ferbots * Chains on Me * Ready for the Bettys * Perry the Platypus Kết quả :10. Ready for the Bettys :9. Queen of Mars :8. Ain't Got Rhythm :7. I Love You Mom :6. E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. :5. Squirrels in My Pants (phiên bản mở rộng) :4. Little Brothers :3. Busted (phiên bản mở rộng) :2. Backyard Beach :1. Gitchee Gitchee Goo (phiên bản mở rộng) *Trong tập phim cũng có ca khúc My Name is Doof và một chút của Bài hát chủ đề Perry. Thường nhật "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi" (không có) Perry đâu rồi?/Dòng thoại của Ferb "Whatcha doin'?" Perry vào trụ sở điệp viên Perry vào sân khấu bằng cách đi qua màn hình. Sau đó Perry đi ra với màn hình tạm biệt. Những lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin sản xuất *Thông tin 1 *Thông tin 2 *Thông tin 3 Công chiếu Lỗi Sự nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Isabella Murad vai Milly * Madison Pettis vai Adyson Sweetwater * Ariel Winter vai Gretchen * Jack McBrayer vai Irving * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann vai Carl Thông tin cơ sở Cước chú Liên kết ngoài * Cliptastic Countdown - trên kênh Disney Hoa Kì * Cliptastic Countdown - trên kênh DisneyXD Thể loại:Tập phim đặc biệt Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 2 Thể loại:A đến Z